1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote control lock device and more particularly to a remote control lock device which can quickly and efficiently lock or unlock either a key lock, dead bolt, or a combination thereof typically associated with lock devices located in homes, offices and other application, by utilizing a hand held remote control transmitter. The unit is designed so as to be compatible with conventional locks on the market and one which will utilize a gear system for adequately engaging and disengaging the locking unit of a conventional door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, incidents relating to home burglaries and theft have steadily grown. This increase has concerned the consumer and these concerns have lead them to invest in more elaborate home safety devices, including the use of dead bolts, burglar alarms, a combination thereof, or the like. Though these devices are known to work successfully, they may not offer the needed protection for some consumers. For example, some consumers do not have their keys ready for insertion into the lock and many find themselves searching through their belongings in hopes of finding their keys quickly. This pause in opening the door is a perfect invitation to a thief, robber or the like for jumping, attacking, harming and/or robbing the individual.
In other situations, some may have their hands full of groceries, a child, or the like. This causes their hands to be occupied and unavailable to quickly and efficiently unlock the door. A typical, yet dangerous, scenario.
As such, devices have been developed to assist the consumer and to inherently decrease the time needed to enter a home. One such device is a keyless entry dead bolt lock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,086 issued to Bryant. In this patent, the dead bolt locking system includes an actuator which is coupled to a conventional dead bolt mechanism via a connection rod. The actuator is controlled by way of a motor. This motor is electrically and mechanically connected to a receiver. In operation, a signal from a transmitter is sent to the receiver. This receiver activates the actuator which pulls the connecting rod. This pulling of the connecting rod will inherently cause the dead bolt to rotate. Though this design will allow for the dead bolt to operate via a remote control unit, this system does suffer some shortcomings. One such shortcoming is that this configuration requires the device to extend horizontally across the door. This horizontal displacement can be obtrusive and bulky, thereby producing a product which is not aesthetically pleasing--something undesirable by many consumers. In addition, the design and configuration of the connecting rod to the conventional dead bolt and actuator is such that after extended use, it may dislodge therefrom. This dislodgment will defeat its intended purpose. Further still, this system is solely utilized for dead bolts and does not address other locking systems typically used in a home, office or the like.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need for a system which can be installed and/or retrofitted easily and quickly to any existing door lock system, typically associated with homes, offices, or the like. Such a device should produce successful results without being obtrusive and bulky when installed.
As shown, none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention as identified by the needs above. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.